Pinch the Tail and Suck the Head
by TheMysterious1ne
Summary: Bonnie recently got a job offer, all the way across the country in New Orleans. This opportunity leads her to embark on a self-discovery of herself. It's time to let the good times roll!
1. Bonnie

_**Hello! Yeah, published another story while I have others to attend to. I get it. I plan to publish the original GOT series when hype gets back up or if George R.R. Martin finally drops the book. As much as I love 3%, I will post unless the new season drops. I already have the chapters ready to go for the series but I'm to reluctant to post them because of timing.**_

 _ **Anyways, why the hell am I posting this when this series ended? Well I am a devout Bonnie worshipper, she is an undervalued character, and she's black. I'm black btw, but I feel as if she fell flat in the television series. I see it as for people in charge of production wants to meet a diversity quota to keep POC or even LGBTQ or disabled etc. people satisfied, even if a POC character falls flat. There is numerous amounts of possibilities to whereas the storyline could go post-season 4 but I felt like after that season everything was blargh. Terrible. I didn't watch but eventually found out what happened via internet, but it's sad. I'm just upset at lazy screenwriting and such.**_

 _ **Which is why there is a reason for fan fiction. Anyways, proceed on to read. This and three or four other chapters are dropping tonight-I was about to post on Mardi Gras last week because it would be perfect-but no my computer had to shut down in the midst of me writing the best ever summary. Currently, the summary is in construction but this one will suffice as of now.**_

* * *

"Ugh." Bonnie was carrying a medium sized box up several flights of stairs. There was no elevator in the building whatsoever, it may be a bummer to the physically disabled people but for Bonnie it was a steal for her at the cost of $850 for the unit at the Broseaux Complex.

Bonnie immediately dropped the box on the ground in front of the doorway. Exhausted. There were approximately a handful of other boxes scattered about the apartment, but that was not the last of her belongings. In the main foyer was her dining room table set and living room set, all wrapped up safely and soundly in bubble wrap.

 ** _~Daylight_**  
 ** _I wake up feeling like you won't play right_**  
 ** _I used to know, but now that shit don't feel right_**  
 ** _It made me put away my pride_**  
 ** _So long_**  
 ** _You made a nigga wait for some, so long_**  
 ** _You make it hard for boy like that to go on_**  
 ** _I'm wishing I could make this mine, oh~_**

Bonnie went on to search for her phone. She looked on top of boxes, on the kitchen bar, the bedroom, before realizing she left it in the restroom. Bonnie grabbed it from the sink, and answered it.

"Hello Caroline."

"Hi Bonnie. Glad to actually hear you, it sounds like you've made it. How's the moving process for you?"

"Yeah I got here 6 hours ago. The movers came here before me and put the Pod thing outside. All I am doing is the boxes for today, the tough part is doing the dining room and living room sets since there is about 2 ½ flights of stairs.

"Ah I see," Caroline bemused in understanding, "but why can't you just ask someone to help you and all?"

"Well, I'll figure it out, Caroline. I'll get them up sooner or later." Bonnie leaned over the sink, closer to the mirror looking at her reflection. _I look like shit._ "How's Houston for you?"

"Oh, my god Bonnie. Now that you move we can finally hang out together again!" Caroline screeched. "Houston is beautiful as always, the workload at the court is overwhelming for me I'm kinda thinking of another career path but at the same time I like doing the law and all but…"

Bonnie continued on listening about Caroline working under the district judge, having cold-feet about law school, studying for the LSAT and etcetera. Meanwhile, Bonnie brushed her hair back a little bit, then decided to do a crown braid-but then the crown braid ended up looking ratchet so she took it down. Now, Bonnie's hair is just a hot mess, she sighed. _Now I am shit_. In the end Bonnie put her hair up in a hair-tie.

"—your new job?"

It took two beats for Bonnie to realize that Caroline asked her a question. "What? What did you say?"

"Okay, I'll rephrase that. How's your new job for you? Like were they accommodating with your move and all that jazz?"

"Yeah, I was told that I'll be reimbursed half for the move, and that I will start this Wednesday."

"Wow, reimbursement and two more days off?"

"Same," Bonnie says, "the company is a startup that offers VPN services to the local area."

"How local we're talking about?" Caroline countered. "Is this job worth the move? Because you know startup-culture is kinda sketchy Bon. . ."

"I'm talking about state at the max. Also I did not just move for the job, I have some family out here, and the job is in my area of interest. I'll wait and see what the office atmosphere looks like, Care, I'm a bit nervous about the job but if all else fails then I'll find something else to do." Bonnie says, pacing around the bathroom. "I'll talk to you later Caroline, I have some unpacking to do."

"Okay, goodbye Bonnie."

"Yep. Goodbye."

Beep.

Bonnie and Caroline have known each other since undergrad at Cornell. Bonnie was majoring in computer science while Caroline was an economics major, they met through mutual friends and similar interests in on-campus organizations. After undergrad, Bonnie immediately enrolled into an MBA program in Columbia University full time while Caroline received an offer in Houston to be an assistant for a court judge. Bonnie graduated recently back in May, beforehand Bonnie was an associate at a VPN firm in SoHo part-time while she was in school for her MBA. Bonnie and Caroline both stay connected in their original friend group and graduating class of 2013 via Facebook and LinkedIn.

Bonnie was finishing up stocking kitchen utensils when she realized something. _I can bring up the furniture upstairs._ Bonnie raced downstairs to the foyer where all her stuff is around. She used hand motions, chanting. "Motus liberi." The furniture vanished, leaving traces of dust in it's place.

Creeee—eeeekk

Behind Bonnie there was a old woman at the top of the flight of stairs. Creases and wrinkles decorated her face and excess skin weighed down her arms. Her skin is dark, a reminiscent of her years, she was short and her hunched back made her shorter. She was dressed in a cotton floral nightgown with fuzzy socks and pink slippers.

The assistance cane was all the support she had. When the old lady descended down the stairs creeks erupt from the wooden steps.

Bonnie stared at her, annoyed at the noise. _Did she see anything?_ "Good morning, ma'am."

She should've waited until the old woman came down the steps, "Oh, why hello, miss." She drawled out. "I ain't recognize you from anywhere? Who are you?"

"My name is Bonnie. What is your name?"

"I'm Ida." Ida slowly walked down the wooden stairs, creeks followed behind and filled the void in the foyer.

"Eh, I have just recently moved here in the past 24 hours." Bonnie said over the noise. "I'm in apartment 3A."

The elder lady proceeds to continue on her journey downstairs. Bonnie's statement went through one ear and out the other on her part. She even walked around Bonnie, ignoring her.

Bonnie just shrugged it off. _She is old after all._ She doesn't know how senile she is.

Sighing in annoyance, Bonnie went back up to her apartment. There, all the furniture from downstairs is scattered about. The sofa landed on top of the boxes, while the dining table is flipped over against a wall, an armchair was on the ground, most of the chairs are lying on top of the kitchen bar counter. The dining and living room furniture made the unit more of a mess, Bonnie stared. _I'm totally done with this shit._


	2. Marcel

_**I know, I know, I know you guys. I should've put this in The Originals tag. I'll maybe double post, and post this story on The Originals thing. But the introduction is basically characters from TO. But soon, really soon, I plan to intro on what Stefan is doing at the boarding house. Stay tuned.**_

* * *

Marcel has numerous things running through his mind. But now he has to deal with Davina. He stormed through the corridors of the arbattoir, with Diego trailing behind. All he could think of is the urgency of Diego's voice in concern of Davina, his head is boiling at the point on what could the matter be. Marcel already has to deal with the witches, his former master Klaus, and possibly this Davina predicament. What possibly could it be?

The wait was finally over when Marcel opened the wooden french doors to that led to the attic-aka Davina's room. Marcel purposefully hidden her so that the witches of the coven could not trace her location nor do any harm to Davina because of the Harvest. Davina was further in the room, behind her bed, the outline of her body can be seen through by the sheer drapes from the bedset. Just so you know Davina is decent, wearing a beige A-line dress.

"I was told there was a problem," Marcel took a few steps into the room, closer to Davina," what's wrong?"

Davina is a bit off, she tries to avoid her gaze at Marcel. Marcel places himself in front of her. "Davina..."

"Icannotfeelanything." Davina jumbled her words. The witch held her arms over her chest hugging her elbows, fueled with frustration." Like, I cannot feel a goddamn thing, Marcel. I lost all my powers, I do not know what to fucking do Marcel-"

"When did you get the feeling that you lost your powers?" Internally, Marcel is raging, but it is better to be calm and collected to figure out the bottom of this.

"About a day or two ago." Davina says meakily.

"A day or two ago?" Marcel was taken aback. He tried not to raise his voice." Why are you just telling me now?"

"Because I knew you were preoccupied with the whole Klaus thing," she says," plus that werewolf thing, dealing with witches, and now this!"

"Now hold up, this is part of the witch problem and I will find out whomever is responsible for this." Marcel coaxed her." And as for the others on my agenda, that is none of your concern Davina."

"Well it is my concern since it is a bother to you, I barely even see you anymore. And everything I hear about you comes from the others hanging around the arbattoir!"

"I understand Davina, but as the Warden of the French Quarter there are things that I have to deal with, okay? Now I'm going to have a little talk with someone, and then afterwards we can chill in the arcade area, alright?"

* * *

"I did not do anything." Agnes says when she closed the driver door. Both of them were having a talk in her car. A few moments earlier Marcel cornered the witch Elder.

"Well are you suggesting that you did something?" Marcel countered.

"Your presence indicated that you come here to chastise me by using magic." Agnes said firmly." But I did not use any magic whatsoever for today."

Marcel shifted in his passenger seat, towards her." Have you ever felt a sense of magic at all in the past few days?"

Agnes balked.

Marcel raised an eyebrow.

"Well to answer your question Marcel, I have not felt a sense of magic in the past few days," Agnes said," not only that but in the past several months since you got your babydoll to snitch on who's using magic."

Marcel fumed." It is for her protection Agnes."

"Hmmm."

Marcel senses Agnes was not being compliant to his interreogation." Whatever. Anyways, have a goodnight Agnes."

"Oh, so I got you?" Agnes questioned.

"You don't got nothing on me." Marcel opened the car door, slamming it in her face when he left leaving the woman.

"Oh hell naw, boy don't you ever slam my door, ever again!" Agnes shouted after him.

* * *

 _Ding! Ding!_

"Marcel." Katie acknowledged when he made himself welcome in the elaborately decorated magic shop, Jardin Gris.

"Well, hello Katie," Marcel approached the woman behind the counter. Leaning over the glass countertop.

"What brings you here?" The witch resumed stocking up the glass display with new candles and dolls.

"I just have an inquiry." His interrogation with Agnes went wack. _Here's to hope this one would be aight._ "Do you still have a feeling of magic?"

"What do you mean Marcel?" Katie met eyes with the vampire through the glass display counter.

"I mean, you need to show me you still have magic."

Without breaking eye contact Katie shared her gaze with him as she stood up." This is a trick."

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"What is there to believe? Just use your magic."

"Nope, there must be a catch."

Marcel raised his hands in surrender. "Nah, no catch, no nothing. All you have to do is something simple like some levitation or some shit."

"Why?"

"I'm just testing a theory."

"And that is. . ."

"None of your business." Marcel ended." Just use your magic, nothing will happen to you, I just want to see you do magic."

Katie sighed. She looked into the direction of décor of a porcelain bullfrog on the countertop.

"Well?"

Katie puffed again, gritting her teeth." Well nothing is obviously not happening. Tried to drag that frog to the other side of the counter, but then again nothing is happening kudos to your little girlfriend your hiding in a corner somewhere."

That's all what Marcel needed to here. He was about to respond to that, but figured it will make the situation first. The Warden of the French Quarter bounced out of the Jardin Gris, settling with a goodbye wave.

Katie rolled her eyes and resumed stocking up the shop.

* * *

"That's probably why Davina should've been sacrificed from the beginning."

Marcel came to Rousseau's to rant about his predicament and his latest theory to the bartender. Witches in the French Quarter lost their magic.

"No it isn't that, Sophie." Marcel waved her off, head resting on the knuckles of his left hand.

"Well, we have not gotten the opportunity to use our magic in four months." Sophie deadpanned." You really fucked us over Marcel."

Marcel held his hands up in surrender." Yes, that's the point of it. But why now? It's not a total loss. We got to find the person who've stolen everyone's magic."

"Yeah, and that will be you." Sophie pointed at Marcel himself.

"Nah, all I did was suppressed everyone's magic for a period of time with the help of Davina. I did not tell Davina to steal everyone's magic and make all of magic nonexistent." He justified." If it was Davina, why would she purposefully lose her magic?"

"How's Davina doing?" Sophie quipped.

"What do you think she's doing after all of this?" Marcel shrugged, palms up." She's losing her mind over all of this. I don't think any other witch knows that they lost their magic but her, me, you, and probably most likely Katie. Other than that, that's about it."

"Hmmmm." Sophie was wiping down the bar counter, she lowkey was side-eyeing him.

"Okay then, fine." Marcel started to get up from his stool.

"What's wrong? I didn't say anything." Sophie says defensively.

"Anyways," Marcel said," I'm going to look into the situation. So don't do any witch business."

Marcel turned to leave to bar, but right before the doors closed behind him he could hear Sophie muttered to herself." What type of shit would we be up to without magic, dumbass."

That spurred a eyeroll from Marcel. _Don't worry, babe._ Sophie held a soft spot in Marcel's heart, even after their falling out with the entire Harvest ordeal. Sophie's late niece, Monique, was one of the several girls who was sacrificed unjustly by the Elders, while Davina remained unscathed after Marcel & Co. rescued her from being next. Marcel understands why Sophie is upset because Davina gets to live while Monique has to be sacrificed, although Sophie is an Elder herself who knew what was bound to happen, witnessed the three girls being sacrificed-as well as performing one on Abigail. Basically, Sophie does not need to be mad about Monique's untimely death since she decided to choose the coven over family. Marcel is unsure if she is still giving a cold shoulder over that still, but he could definitely see her seething when he told her his theory of all witches of New Orleans may have lost their magic.

But that is just a theory, hopefully that is not the case.

* * *

 _ **Review at your own free will**_


	3. Sophie

_**I purposely made this into different POVs just cause I was inspired by how George R.R. Martin intertwines POV in the ASOIAF series by making the audience aware of what's happening when the character does not know on what another character has in store for him/her.**_

 ** _Also I have written this with the assumption that you guys know the characters. If you need more description of their appearances let me know!_**

* * *

"You've been staring at her for how long?" Sophie was drying out some beer mugs when she noticed Luca staring at the girl on the other side of the bar." You should go up and say 'hi' to her."

"Nah, man," Luca breathed," I'm just admiring from the distance."

"It doesn't hurt to talk." Sophie pointed out.

"Nope, still ain't doing it."

"Whatever." Sophie and Luca are close friends. They just know each other because they know each other, and go way back. Sophie mostly interacts with his father, Jonas, who is an Elder for the French Quarter Coven. Sophie does serve as an Elder for the same coven, routinely they have Wednesday night meetings unless an emergency is noted. Which in today's case, there is an emergency, which Sophie notified other Elders to meet up later on in the evening.

The girl that Luca has been eyeballing for a hot minute was on the other end of the bar. She's stunning. One of her captivating features is her hair, she has lucious defined natural curls that were vibrant. Her tawny beige skin glowed under the golden luminescent lighting. She looked happy at whatever she was looking at on her phone, she has a cute smile.

"Well, if you won't talk to her then I will." Sophie made her way towards the other side of the counter, despite Luca's protests.

"Hello again, is everything alright?" Sophie asks." Do you need anything else for tonight?"

The girl looked up from her phone." Oh yes, everythings good." _She has nice eyes._ " I'll have some more Bordeaux please."

"Okay." _She's not from around here._ Sophie could just tell just by her accent, this girl does not know how to pronounce Bordeaux.

Sophie refilled her drink back up again. She slid the glass across the counter towards the girl. But that's not the only thing she offered.

She noticed the scrap piece of paper with the phone number on it."Eh, thanks you, but I-"

"That's not from me, it's from that guy over there." Sophie tilted her head towards the shy guy. "His name is Luca. What's your name?"

"I'm Bonnie."

"Well, Bonnie, my name is Sophie." Sophie properly introduced herself." Luca over there is too shy to come to talk to you. But he thinks you're cute. Anyways, you don't look like you're from around here. Are you here on vacation? Business trip?"

"Oh, no. I just recently moved here from New York. So basically, I'm here to stay for awhile."

"Ahhh." Sophie says." Well Luca has been here all his life, so he could show you around the area-"

"Hey! Excuse me!"

Sophie internally sighed. She wanted to continue her conversation with Bonnie, but she had other matters aka customers to take care of besides of this matchmaking side-gig as a wingwoman. "Hopefully I'll see you around soon Bonnie." She says." It is nice talking with you."

After serving one customer, there was another, then someone else, another one, and then the evening rush happens. Sophie did not have time to tell Luca about her conversation with Bonnie, or giving her his phone number. She assumed that Luca left, because that rush was practically never ending. She finally did gave herself a break, but she had to so she could attend the meeting with the Elders.

Sophie got herself situated after she took off her apron, threw her gloves away, and disbanding her scrunchie from her hair. She grabbed her belongings from the designated shelf that held everyone's belongings. Sophie immediately pulled out her phone. Greeted with several notifications. Scrolling through the messages on her screen one stuck out.

 ** _She texted me. Thank you._**

 ** _-Luca 9:36pm_**

Sophie smiled at the message. _Mission accomplished._ Next up she has to explain this whole magic fiasco theory that Marcel told her about to the rest of the Elders. Which is a challenge in itself, she could imagine the reactions on their faces.

* * *

"That motherfucker!"

Sophie blanked. Their faces said it all. But Ruben's outburst was what everyone else was thinking.

All five Elders were sitting at a round table. Elders of the French Quarter consists of Jonas, Bastianna, Agnes, Ruben, and Sophie herself. They were in one of the use-to-be empty rooms at the community center. The room set the tone for the meeting with flickering flurosent light, white tiled floors, outdated white brick walls, and there were little toys scattered across the area as this was a child's playroom area.

"We should've came up with the plan to kill Davina sooner instead of just stalling," Jonas began," it has been about four months since the Harvest ritual shit. We had an opportunity all summer to make a hit, but nothing came to fruition and shit. We should have revolted together against Marcel and his vampire folks-"

"Jonas, stop saying on what we could've or should've done, okay?" Agnes was not having it. She held a hand out towards Jonas to cut it out." It is not just us who is blindsided by this. Marcel is too, Sophie said Davina's magic is gone. So, it's not only us who is at loss here."

"I think it has something to do with our ancestors." Bastianna suggested.

Agnes turned her head to Sophie. "You said something about Marcel's theory. What does he think?"

"Marcel thinks it's another person that has stolen everyone's magic. But I'm not buying it." Sophie says. "He'll look into it though."

"Hmmmm."

"Should we tell this to the community?" Jonas questioned." They have a right to know about this. After all our magic in our hands has been sitting idle for four months only for it to disappear. Tsk tsk tsk-"

"Nope, we shouldn't tell anyone." Ruben immediately said. He brushed his hair back with his hand in frustration, and leaned back in his chair." That would bring turmoil."

"I agree with Ruben," Bastianna glanced at Ruben in acknowledgement," this would bring total chaos in our community. It will heightened tensions even more between both witches and vampires."

"Heightened tensions my ass," Jonas remarked, crossing his arms, showing his opposition," if Marcel wants to deal with the title as the King of the French Quarter. He has to deal with all of his constituents, not just his vampire crew. He needs to see reality of being the so called 'King of the French Quarter.'"

Sophie shrugged, palms up." I'm with Jonas on this one. Marcel needs to see what he has done. Lack of magic will affect our local community, especially our economy. We've got festivals coming up, Halloween is around the corner. What's a witch going to do during Halloween? People come here all around the world to see New Orleans, and for them to just see an overused hat trick gag is not worth it. Not only that, but magic keeps us close with our ancestors. And Marcel broke that by constantly suppressing us by banning the use of magic and killing witches who do used magic."

Silence burned throughout the room. Now it's all up to Agnes.

"Now, everyone," Agnes began," I fully believe that everyone has a right to know that their magic is gone. Yes, there will be chaos. Yes, tensions will be heightened. But its nothing new, all this chaos and commotion been happened. Tensions happened too. It will continue to do so, this isn't news that Marcel has not already know. Marcel and his team decided to get into our witch business when they did not need to." Agnes says." Not only we should have a general body meeting next week and tell the witches in the French Quarter community, we should also give a heads up to other covens in New Orleans and see if they lost their magic as well, and possibly other covens in nearby cities like Houston or Shrevport to see how far this lack of magic spread out."

"So basically, it's 3 to 2 with me, Jonas, and Agnes." Sophie says, she got up to make her way back to Rosseau's." And for next week's general meeting we're going to tell everyone about this situation and etcetera. Hopefully I'll see you guys soon before then, if not I'll see you at the general body community meeting. Right now I gotta go."

Agnes got up from her spot too." Yeah, I gotta go home and take my sleeping pill around this time."

Everyone simultaneously got up from their spots to leave. Sophie had already been up and in a rush since she has to get back to work.

* * *

 _ **Review at your own free will**_


	4. Diego

Diego stared at the scene. The two people having a picnic together. It was a beautiful day outside, possibly one of the last summer days before fall. They were a lovely couple. The girl has long blonde hair, her highlights flickered underneath the sun. Her already pretanned skin continues to bake underneath the sun. She wore a beautiful green sundress for the occasion. Her companion on the other hand, contrasts her. He has black hair, wore a short sleeved black shirt, capris jeans, all matched with his basic black Nike shoes, and the look was topped off with some shades. Both displayed their status as a couple by popping snacks in each other's mouths, laughter and giggles were unavoidable in the process.

Bored, Diego looked elsewhere.

Nearby was a woman pushing a stroller, with two more little children in tow. Diego does recognizer her, but doubts that she'll do any harm, she obviously is very preoccupied in her life.

Diego continued to dart his eyes to something at least interesting in the plaza. This is a boring ass job, but its Marcel's orders. Apparently, somebody has stolen magic of all the witch covens in New Orleans area. Now all the witches who used to have magic don't have magic, and are furious, sans magic. Like, it's not like there hasn't been bad blood between both factions in French Quarters before, but this is definitely the boiling point. Vampires in the French Quarter are currently walking on eggshells because this isn't the only predicament they're in at this moment.

Diego's job is to keep on the lookout, literally. Marcel ordered fifteen vampires per shift to scan the area if there is anything suspicious, which is why Diego is at the afternoon shift chilling on the rooftop of an old abandoned Borden's factory sitting on one of the air conditioning units. Keeping an eye out, watching and listening to mundane interactions in the plaza.

Occasionally, spontaneous things happened. Earlier, two men were fighting underneath a pavilion of LaRue, a restaurant. The scuffle was brief, but at the casualty of several tableware that was broken, eventually the food manager of the establishment came and broke up the fight by kicking them out. Another interesting thing that happened was a conversation between two young women about relationships, who was going out with who, cheating, money and etcetera. Diego had a difficult time imagining the said situations, but listening was interesting. Just recently, a street performer was doing his tap dancing thing with an encouraging crowd. Diego watched with amusement with the perfect view.

It was the waning of the sunset. Diego's shift is almost over. He glanced at the time on his phone, _**6:39pm**_ , he has about an hour and a half left. The sun was out of sight, but there was a little bit of sunlight left that blended in with the blueness of the sky that transitioned into the darkness of the night. Streetlights immediately powered on, while storefront windows slowly turned on their neon signs.

Diego's attention was briefly turned to the windows above the local shops, downtown its common for apartments to be above local businesses-sometimes it's the residence of the business owners. Apartments downtown are a bit pricey, especially those above local businesses, but there are buildings that are 100% filled with units. His attention was towards the windows because curtains were not blocking his view and something interesting was going on.

It appeared to be crammed in the unit, there was lots of people. More of a party of some-sort, music was blaring, everyone was drinking, the décor of balloons and confetti was all over the place. Diego watched as carefully as the people are while they play a party game, Jenga, one of the girls was pulling out the last of the three blocks from the middle to put it at the top. Her attempt was met with intense pressure by everyone around her, including Diego.

 _ **BAM!**_

Diego flinched and looked at the direction on the sound that interrupted him. It came from another apartment unit directly across from the abandoned building-across from him. Luckily, the windows were open like the previous apartment.

"Dammit!" It was a woman all alone, surrounded by several scattered boxes, she looked like she recently moved in.

The woman was on a couch holding a book, but she immediately placed the book down to retrieve something out of Diego's line of view. Finally, she came back and placed the item on the table, and made herself comfortable on the couch with her book once again. Diego watched closely.

The woman appeared to be reciting something out-loud from the book, concentrating on the object. Diego was not sure what the thing was, the thing was oddly shaped statue of some-sort. A bright glow surrounded the object as it levitates from the surface of the coffee table, the object floated up high near the ceiling, but it eventually collided with the ceiling. Pieces of the object flew everywhere in the room. The woman ducked for cover underneath a blanket.

Diego stared in awe. _Not all of the witches in the French Quarter lost their power. Gotta tell Marcel about this._ He bolted from his spot to tell Marcel his findings. _All the witches in the radius supposedly lost all their powers, but how come one witch have magic?_ Diego figured she must be bad news.

* * *

 _ **Review at your own free will**_


	5. Bonnie 2

It's been a great week for Bonnie. Moving her stuff in was tedious, so she is not completely settled in yet. But her first three days at work she felt fully assimilated with the company, WoodLock. Everything about WoodLock represents a start-up company, the offices are located in a 900 sq ft shot gun house downtown; also, including her, there are seven people who works inside the house.

Bonnie was greeted with a warm welcome by the CEO of WoodLock, Tyler Lockwood. Tyler introduced her to the other five people she would be working with: Jenna Sommers, Annabelle Zhu, Jeremy Gilbert, April Young, and Kol Mikaelson. Jenna is the COO, Annabelle is the CTO, Jeremy is the secretary, while both April and Kol provide services for clientele.

Based on first impressions and interactions with her new colleagues she could tell she would be great friends with April, Jenna, and Jeremy. April is a such a sweetheart, she is absolutely adorable with her quirky outfits, bright personality, and her awkwardness makes herself even more adorable. Jenna is mostly helpful, she gives Bonnie insightful advice without being condescending, and she is articulate, she is very open to have a discussion-basically she's friendly. Jeremy is nice, he is a bit of a jokester in the office, Jeremy occasionally says corny jokes once in awhile, Bonnie finds it funny since it kills the tense mood at times.

About the office, the small shot gun house isn't what it all appear to be. The curb appeal is not up to par. But inside there is dark wooden floors, colorful old rugs, houseplants, and artwork that covers all the walls. What makes it a shotgun house is if a shotgun fires in the home the bullet will fly cleanly through the house and exit out through the back door. Upon walking in the three rooms are situated on the left side of the home, while on the right side is the kitchen slash dining slash living room areas. All rooms were converted into offices, while the main areas in the house are used as a lounge space.

Asides from her work life, Bonnie's social life is okay, she has not made any friends yet. She needs some friends. But she has met someone, moreso it's the other way around. Anyways, she met up with this guy named Luca at a bar. Luca was too shy to meet her so his friend gave her his number, Bonnie gave it at least 24 hours before she texted him, and that was how their relationship started. Luca planned a coffee date with Bonnie at Adeliade's. There, Bonnie had her very first beignet, and according to Luca they were better than Café du Monde's. Bonnie talked about moving from New York City to here, Luca talked about living in New Orleans all of his life. After this past weekend's coffee date, Luca offered to show Bonnie around town again.

Which is why Bonnie is frantically looking around for something to wear.

"Ugh." Bonnie opened a box full of stuff that is not clothing. _Wear are my clothes?_ Bonnie still hasn't fully unpacked her things yet. But that hasn't stopped Bonnie from going out, she'll do that later, eventually.

 _I need to find that dress._ Bonnie moved from box to box in search for a particular item all over the apartment.

 _Aha!_ She found a box of clothes, but she needs to find that dress. Bonnie rummaged through the clothing, throwing everything on the floor. After emptying the box Bonnie sat on the floor to sort the clothes out in search for that particular dress. Nothing.

Bonnie moved on for another box full of clothes. Dumping everything on the floor. Sorting things out. Only to find nothing.

Her phone vibrated. Bonnie glanced at the message on the lock screen.

 **I'll pick you up in about an hour or so. -** _ **Luca**_

Bonnie looked at the time. She groaned. She hadn't even found anything to wear, on top of that she yet has to do her makeup, and touch up on straightening her hair!

She texted Luca back. **Yeah, about that, I'll be ready at around 9 at the latest. Is that alright with you?**

 **As long as you're ready.** _ **-Luca**_

Bonnie rolled her eyes. _I don't have time to do some mind games right now._ Bonnie texted back. **So...is that a yes or nah? Are you going to pick me up at 9?**

 **Lol. Yes, I'm going to pick you up at 9. Just let me know when you're ready** _ **. -Luca**_

 _Good._ Bonnie threw her phone away somewhere to look for an outfit. _I gotta find something else to wear._ She really wanted to find that dress to "wow" Luca, but oh well. Bonnie looked through the entanglement of clothes to find something at least cute to wear. Like, Bonnie felt some type of pressure to look sexy af, Luca offered to show Bonnie around town aka the nightlife. Bonnie had to look bomb.

Bonnie found a cute pink lace crop top and some rose gold jeans to wear. She tried it on. Posed in front of the unhung floor length mirror leaning against the wall. Bonnie shook her head. _Too much pink._

She tried on more outfit combos. Leather pants and red leather jacket. _It's too humid to wear this._ High waisted shorts and a black crop top with rose embroidery. _Too casual._ Several more outfits later, she still hasn't found "the one," Bonnie really wants to wear that dress she had in mind wearing.

Just when Bonnie was about to give up hope with a little less than three hours to get ready, she found the dress. _Thank God._ The dress had black as a base, with glitter on the posterior and anterior sides of her body. The overall design of the dress was in a colorblock style with more focus on the glitter that bounces off the light. She immediately bolted to the bathroom to change.

Once Bonnie fitted herself in the dress she emerged from the bathroom and went over to the mirror to check and see if adjustments need to be made, it's been a hot minute since she'd worn this. Bonnie adjusted the top part of the sweetheart neckline of her dress, which displayed her assets.

 _Should I wear this?_ Bonnie finds herself adjusting the sweetheart part of the dress and the hemline of the dress. She continued to do several poses. Checking if her dress rises up to her ass, or if her gut is out, or if she looks a bit weird. Bonnie had to reassure herself a bit. _Okay, I'm going to wear this anyways. Some other girl is probably going to come out in something a bit more scandelous._ Bonnie is going clubbing so, yeah, there's that. _You're going to a club Bonnie, everyone is going to wear pieces of cloth._

Bonnie glanced at the time on her phone, and realize she needs to get her face beat ASAP-as well as bump up her hair in curls. The young woman raced to the bathroom and proceeded to pull out all the necessary supplies on the counter, she got to work.

When Bonnie was doing a last-minute checkup on her fit via mirror with her phone. _I look good!_ She then took some mirror selfies. Then her phone rang, caller ID Luca took over her screen, Bonnie answered.

"Hello."

"Hey," he greeted her," look now. I'm just right down the street. Make sure you're ready."

Bonnie chuckled." I know. I'm already am."

"Well there's no harm in letting you know." Luca says." I'm in a red Toyota Prius."

Beep.

Bonnie, once again, did another checkup on herself via bathroom mirror. Fixing some out-of-place curls, seeing if her matte lipstick is lined perfectly, and-

 _ **Knock knock knock**_

Bonnie's head jerked out of the bathroom, looking at the door. Is someone knocking on my door?

 _ **Knock knock knock.**_

 _Someone is knocking on my door._ She confirmed. Bonnie went over to the entrance and peeked through the door peephole, seeing two men standing there. Well, that basically means its time for her to take her leave now. Bonnie does not have time with dealing with Jehovah's Witnesses right now. And at all the times to go door-to-door why now? _On a Friday night, really_?

Opening the door revealed the two men. Two black men. Two _fine_ black men.

The first one was a bit shorter than his counterpart. Though his little fro made it appear that his was as tall as his friend. He wore a general black T-shirt, and skinny jeans. The man has a lean build to his body where the shirt he was wearing lightly rises up his stomach. He also has several pieces of jewlry: earrings, wooden necklace, and several bracelets on his right arm that has various patterns of the fleur de lis file on each bracelet.

The other man next to him sported a fresh fade. He had coffee-colored skin that complemented his all-black fit as well. Most importantly the simple golden chain that vibrates off his chest. He had a subtle atheltic build to his body, that was noticable by his arms and chest. But also he had a thickness to his body too.

Bonnie caught herself staring."Uhh, hello?"

"Hello, we're sorry to bother you." The bigger guy says." It looks like you're about to leave. But we can make it quick."

 _I'm sorry excuse me?!_ _Why he sounds like he got any business to deal with me? And make what "quick"_

As on cue Bonnie's phone rang. She answered." Luca, I'm already ready. But can you come and escort me outside, please. I'm on the second floor."

Bonnie hung up and turned her attention to the two men, annoyed. "Sorry about that, but first of all can you please explain more on what do you mean by "we can make it quick?" I have places to go and people to see, and yes, this is an inconvenient time. Now if you are either selling something or doing some religious shit then I suggest for you two to leave."

"Nah, ma'am it's not like that at all." He says, one step forward towards Bonnie. "We just need to ask you a couple of questions."

Bonnie eyed him suspiciously. Now she's on red alert. "Who are _you_?"

"What?"

"I'm asking who are you, like in names, occupation. What justifies for you to talk to me?"

"My name is Marcel," he tilted his head over to gesture towards the silent one next to him," and this is my. . . colleague Diego."

" _And_?"

"And what?"

"Why are you here?"

"I have the same question for you as well, _witch_." Marcel says.

"Bonnie!" Luca was at the top of the stairs on the second floor. All attention in the corridor turned toward him.

"Anyways," Bonnie says to Marcel,"I have to go, my ride is here."

Bonnie brushed past between Marcel and Diego to Luca, both Bonnie and Luca went on their way downstairs and out of the apartment building. It took until when they were inside of the Prius they began talking.

Luca started the car up and proceeded to get himself out from the curb. "So, do you know those guys?"

"No." Bonnie said immediately. "They just showed up at my door about a minute before you came. I was already on my way out so I had to open the door anyways."

"Okay then."

 _Okay then._ What does he mean? "What was that for?"

"That was for nothing," Luca then dawned on what he said, "uh, but I don't mean it like that. I just said it."

"Oh, and you believed me when I said that they just showed up at my door?" Bonnie questioned, pointedly looking in the direction of the two men coming out of the establishment.

Luca's eyes followed in her direction as well."Yes, and no." Luca turned his head over towards Bonnie. "Look, all I'm trying to ask if you know them 'cause they are bad news. And I am speaking on behalf of your safety ma'am."

"'On behalf of my safety?'" Bonnie repeated.

"Yea'." Luca says, putting his key in the ignition, starting the car up. "Anyhow, let's go before all the free parking spaces are empty."

Luca looked over his shoulder, backing out from between the two cars. Bonnie glanced his way. "Well, I'm just worried now that you're talking about my safety and all, now I'm really sketched out. You know them?"

Luca scoffed. "Me know them? It ain't like that, but I know _of_ them." He then sped off into traffic." They bad and dangerous, if you meet them again slam the door or something. Okay?"

Bonnie scowled."Okay." Luca was trying to watch out for her. Though she wondered how does Luca know _of_ them?

Luca got the free parking spot that he wanted, for free. The club that Luca took her to, Purple Elephant, was relatively...sparse. A line was nonexistent, but it was like 9:30ish so a crowd won't really pop up until the next half-hour or so.

Luca and Bonnie waltz through the gigantic black double doors after the bouncers gave them a nod.

When you first walk in it was dark. Purple and violet lights lit up the area. At the forefront of the room was the DJ playing his mixes to a handful of people on the floor on an old OutKast song.

Bonnie followed Luca since he knows the place, leading them to a platform that appears to be a lounge area with various seating arrangements that consist of every couch or sofa to have at least a purple accent, followed by a black "floating" coffee table in the median.

Luca lead Bonnie towards one of sofas. "Aye, just sit here and relax while I go grab our drinks, baby."

 _Baby? Lol._ The way he said it with his little accent sounds weird to Bonnie's ears. But not in a bad way.

Bonnie sat down, watched as Luca went downstairs to the bar. Dabbing and greeting the bartender and making some small talk. Noticing this, Bonnie pulled out her phone and looked at her notifs.

"Aye, I got our drinks." Luca held up a bottle and two clear glasses. He eyed her phone. "I took that long?"

"Yeah, finally." Bonnie said dryly, she made herself comfortable by reaching over Luca to open the bottle and pour some drink in her cup.

"Woah, alright alright ma'am my bad for taking so long," Luca held his hands up to "surrender", "I just had to say hello to my homeboy over there and all, we haven't seen each other in mad long."

Bonnie just sipped her drink and eyed Luca.

"Yo, I'm forreal ma'am I had to say hi cuz he been through some things."

"I didn't say anything about not saying hello to your lil homeboy and all." Bonnie pointed out. "It's that you took too long with bringing drinks and all."

"'Lil homeboy?'" Luca completely completely ignored on what she had to say. "Man, you definitely one of them bougie ass girls. No one out here say that."

"Okay, yes, I am bougie and I am obviously not from here." Bonnie snapped. She may not be from the hood but still why you coming for her for living in them suburbs?

"Ay, okay, okay, my bad ma'am, I was just buggin." Luca says, "But yeah, I know you ain't definitely not from around here. Where you from?"

Eventually Luca and Bonnie begin to converse, talking about mundane things. Life, family, work. Luka lived in the area for majority of his life, asides from his family moving to Houston briefly because of Katrina, they eventually came back and reside a few miles out from where their original home. Luka works alongside his father with the family's herbal business, Gemma's, since it has been in the family for decades and it will soon be time for him to take over the business. He has been involved in the family business ever since they came back from Houston when he was starting high school, and now Luka's ultimate goal is to get his father to retire and hand him the reigns for the business.

Bonnie described her life humbling, sparing a few details just because this whole dude is a stranger and she is definitely not obligated to tell every single detail about herself just because Luka himself poured his entire life story to her. _Why the hell is he telling me this?_ Bonnie thought when Luka described how hard it was for his family in the aftermath of Katrina. It's not like she was being insensitive, but Bonnie is not that type of person who can lend a shoulder on, nope. Anyways, Bonnie made sure to tell Luka all that what he needs to know: recently moved here, did undergrad, reads books, listens to music—basically generic crap. Bonnie is an introverted, reserved girl at heart up until she actually gets to know the person. Right now this is basically soft talk. And now after further conversation with Luka she's rethinking of this "first date at a club" thing, now seeing and hearing the crowd, on top of the music and base getting louder and louder.

Bonnie wasn't the only one that notice. "Ayee, the DJ finally playing some good shit and everybody up in this bihh, you know what I'm sayin'?"

 _So, this is how he asking for me to dance?_ "If you're talking about dancing, then okay." Wow, he really can't ask for a dance. Luka grabbed Bonnie's hand and guided her through the now-packed lounge area off from the platform towards the crowded dance floor.

Now, Bonnie knows what's up, Luka wants her to back that ass on him like every other brotha in the club with they girl. And yes, Bonnie will back that ass—but in a _tasteful_ manner. _I'm just gonna do this one time, I'm just gonna chill_. Bonnie bent over and attempted to mimic what every other girl was doing with their SO. But she aiight. Luka didn't seemed to mind since he immediately grabbed Bonnie by the waist to hold her ass right near his crotch area. Bonnie mentally eyerolled.

A remix of Trap Queen played in the background as they—Bonnie—dance. She threw that ass back with dignity, after several times her hips and legs were giving up on her (and this is just only a 3 minute song). Bonnie then stood up from her bent over stance, pulling Luca closer by reaching behind her, removing his hands from the sides of her waist to placing them where he is embracing her from behind even further with her back against his chest. Bonnie lightly grazed her fingers on his head. She felt Luka's smile when he buried his face on her neck, he embraced her even tighter.

"This is just too easy."

Bonnie perked up at the sound of that. She whipped around, facing Marcel.

"Nice to meet you again." He says.

As much as Bonnie wants to through a fit and create the absolute tantrum, that's just not appropriate in this setting. Like, I'm dead serious. Right now Bonnie is taking in her surroundings, and asides from the fact of being across from this Marcel dude, she's in some isolated office slash lounge area in the back of the club.

"Where's Luca?"

"He good." Marcel says, taking a step forward's Bonnie.

He followed with more steps after each syllable. "What you should be worried about, is," here he was barley even a foot away from her, "you."

Before Bonnie could do anything yet again. She felt a huge rush pushing her. _**BAM!**_ She felt a huge pain that diffused throughout her back and soreness over her head.

"Who do you think you are bitch?! To come over here in this muthafuckin town and shit. You got some fucking nerve to show your ass up here." Bonnie was pinned up against the wooden-panelled wall. She can feel the grip of Marcel's hands cutting off the circulation of her arm. Bonnie could hear every single syllable of passionate of anger coming from the man, as she can feel his face nearly is pressed against hers.

"Bitch!" She felt herself pulled away from the wall. BAM! The pain rushed again. "Tell me about that goddamnt magic you selfish bitch! You out here thinking you running the muthafuckin streets, but no bitch I run this shit bitchass hoe!"

Bonnie winced when he squeezed her wrists even further. Bonnie squeeled. She finally opened her eyes to face him. "I don't even fucking know what the fuck you fucking talking about. I didn't do _shit_."

Bonnie could see his face getting even angryier by the second. Inside, she prepares herself to brace for impact once feeling the quick rush of Marcel pulling her body from the wall before feeling the harsh sting of pain all over her back against the wall once again.

Though this time, the sting of pain Bonnie once felt before was replaced by a cushion. She shot her eyes up, only to find herself staring at the ceiling, noticing the tall columns of a frame she jolted herself up. I'm home. The mattress on the bed aided in cushioning her backside from being shoved against the wall once again. Bonnie is relieved at the sight of piled up boxes, clothes scattered around in the apartment, miscellaneous things and furniture being wherever, and especially the soft mattress. Sighing, Bonnie fell backwards on her bed in relief.

 _ **I had writer's block when I am suppose to write a 3500 page paper due 7pm on Tuesday-I only got 250 words done so far so basically I am fucked and say good luck to me pls as I am dying. Decided to write fanfiction just cuz. I wrote chapter 5 6 kinda 7 and kinda 8 but 6-8 is trash will most likely probably update them after finals. This kinda helped :/**_


	6. Sophie 2

"Purple Elephant, Luca? Really? _Really_?"

This was literally, bad timing, Luca really did waltz up in this place during brunch hour on a Saturday out of all times. Asides from that, Sophie is highkey pissed at this whole situation. Luca's date being pursued by Marcel, her disappearing, Purple Elephant-

"Why not? I told her I'd show her around." Luca reasoned.

Sophie raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, but at a club as a first date? Bad move. Worse, is that now that girl is going to become an innocent victim since Marcel and his convoy snatched her up. What I am wondering right now is what your girlie friend did to provoke him."

Luca waved Sophie off. "Nah, it's not like that, she just-

"Hey ma'am!" Sophie noticed a customer needing attention at the other side of the bar. It was an entourage of older women who wanted some mimosas.

"Okay, you were saying?" Sophie came back, prompting Luca to continue.

"I was saying that she just moved here not too long ago." Luca says. "She ain't from here."

 _Oh, yeah, that._ Sophie recalled Bonnie's accent, notably the lack of a southern accent. "Yeah I know that. And? That doesn't eliminate her from not having some type of connection with Marcel."

"Well I don't think so."

"And you said that they showed up to her apartment when you tried to pick her up? Like, Luca, that is a big ass red flag there." Sophie pointed out. Noticing the unkempt bar after a couple left, Sophie picked up her rag and sanitized the area. "And you still took her out."

"I know, I know, I know." Luca rubbed his head and face in distress. "Like this shit is all on me. I always mind my business and don't mess with Marcel and his folks like that. So I don't know why it's my fault."

"Are you implying that this is all on her?" Sophie briefly stopped cleaning the bar top to turn to Luca. " I basically asked you the same question to you earlie-"

"Excuse me miss," Sophie turned to a young brunette woman, child in tow. Both were wearing identical summer dresses. "Do you know where the ladies room is?"

Sophie pointed to the back corner of the restaurant to a sign that says in big bold letters RESTROOM. "It's right over there ma'am."

"Man, Bonnie is a dime piece, but I do not think that she has some beef with Marcel like that, Sophie. But at the same time, probably so. It's like I believe with what she told me on who she say she was, but I don't know what to feel now." Luca explains. "What do you think?"

"Luca, you don't know the Bonnie girl like that to make such claims." Sophie says. "All you can do is speculate. But in my opinion, I think it has to do with Marcel. He probably has some history with her."

Sophie notices Luca made a face. "What?"

"Nah, I don't think it's like _that_ Sophie."

She caught on, on what Luca is alluding to. "Luca, I don't mean it in a legit romantic history. I'm talking about him and Bonnie probably crossing paths a long time ago. Get over yourself."

Luca made a strong face at her. "Sophie, like I know what you're trying to say. But right now you're being insensitive. Right now I feel guilty as fuck because she highkey got kidnapped when she was supposed to have a good time on my watch. You don't know what happened to her. I don't know what happened to her. Though assume the worst in Marcel, she either is part of his groupie clique thing he has going on or is already dead."

* * *

Murmurs of conversation flowed through the air. The stained glass reflected the setting sun in the building. The angels, apostles, and Jesus watched from the ceiling above as the congregation was in a frenzy. Though this ain't no regular church service.

"Welcome, welcome everyone." Jonas's voice boomed through the microphone from the platform. "I want to thank you all for coming, and for those who were extremely unable to come at this current time I hope they all are here with us all in spirit."

The coven usually holds meetings in St. Anne's Catholic Church. This is due to the priest, Kieran O'Donnell, who granted the coven to do so. This venue setting at a church is fitting since majority of the witches here are either Catholics or former Catholics, so this displays a sense of familiarity for everyone in a since that this church is a safe haven.

The sounds of conversation slowed to a pace before dying down. The people who once stood ushered their way into their designated seats. Sophie sat in the front pew with the rest of her colleague's.

"First and firmost," Jonas began,"likewise, let's start with general announcements..." Jonas recited a clipboard he held in front of him. Noting community affairs such as acknowledging birthdays, events, and general statements from various households who are unable to be present for this occasion. Sophie drowned out his monotone voice in favor of staring at the wall that stood behind him until he finally state the interesting news with all the households. Knowing good-well about the drama the news is about to ensue.

Sophie's heart lumped at the thought of the feeling. Losing magic. First it started with supressing magic, now it completely evaporated. There is no getting it back whatsoever. This lump and dry feeling inside her, slowly turned into quiet anger. There should not have been a Harvest in the first place, Davina should've been part of the sacrificed, witches should have continued as business as usual and do what they want to do with their magic.

"Alright everyone," Sophie perked up at the rising voice of Jonas, she made eye contact with Agnes, Ruben, and Bastianna. They all shared a look in acknowledgement in what's to come. "I gather here today to inform you unfortunate news that has happened and we believe that it is right for you all to be aware. "

Jonas repositioned himself at the podium. Replacing the clipboard down somewhere under the podium. Pausing briefly before being the barrier of bad news. "Unfortunately, the Harvest Witch has lost her magic. Since she has lost her magic, this means ours is gone as well."

Silence swallowed the room. Sophie slightly turned around to see the reaction of the households. Everyone is slowly digesting this information.

"How did this happen?" One of the grown adult children from the Desmarais household spoke up from the 4th to last pew. "And how do you all found out about it?"

This caused the rest of the audience to rile up. Murmurs amongst themselves quickly became questioning and proclamations.

"We should've killed the Harvest bitch in the first place!"

"Did Marcel have anything to do with this? I definitely know Marcel has got to be involved in this!"

"We need to cut those bastards throats!"

"Unbelievable! Magic has been around for centuries throughout all of our bloodlines and it just evaporates out of thin air like that?!"

"I bet it's got something to do with the ancestors!"

More shouting and hollering ensued throughout the room. Jonas waved his hands, attempting to calm everyone down. But to no avail. The entire thing was cringeworthy at best.


	7. Davina

Davina lied in the comfort of her crimson silk sheets. Head buried into a plush brown embrodiered decor pillow. Her tears are dry for now, she'll cry sometime later. For now, this particular crying session gave her a massive headache.

At this point, Davina is no use. _What could Marcel want from me now?_ Like, she lost her powers, she's completely nothing. Though it's nice to know that Marcel gave Davina the benefit of the doubt on losing her powers and all. Knowing Marcel, he will definitely get to the bottom of this situation. She knows witches in New Orleans are after her, but negates the fact of any witch having the power to deplete magic from her—she is the Harvest witch—so it could not have been someone from her at all. Absolutely not. Another theory is that it could possibly be the ancestors. But, if it isn't obvious enough, Davina can't contact them about the moment about this predicament.

It has to be someone else. It can't be the witches. The ancestors are a maybe, but nope for now. The werewolves and vampires are out of the question. And the other supernatural beings are out of the question since they are definitely dealing with internal issues within their group.

Davina's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. She raised up from the bed, attention at the wooden door, waiting for Marcel's arrival. But the sound stopped. More tip tap sounds resumed further. At this point, Davina is awake and alert, and got up from the bed.

That's not Marcel. "Reveal yourself. I know someone's here!"

The tip-tap rattling continued. Davina surveyd the room with her eyes, evaluating on where the sound is emulating from. She noted that the left side of the room nearby her vanity and wardrobe was where it appear to be coming from. Davina went over to the corner to her antique wardrobe. She slowly reached out to the handle before opening it. Once the wardrobe door was flung open. Nothing.

"AAAAhhhh!" Davina flung around. Seeing the ceiling debris crashing down on her bed. She rushed over to the mess to see who it is.

"Who are you?!" Davina says accusationally. She watched the intruder slowly flinging bits and pieces of debris off.

"Uh, I need some help, please." Davina sighed annoyingly. Helping pushed the wooden plank aside and on the floor. She scraped other excess debris off from the sides of her bed. Ugh, now my covers are ruined. Dust and dirt persisted and clinged on to her silk covers.

"Thanks." Davina shot daggers through her eyes. This lady ruined her sheets. "My bad for breaking your ceiling and all."

The woman readjusted herself to sit at the edge of the bed. She adorened debris despite her attempts to brush it off. Her black pants are dusty, and her blouse looks as if it's never going to be yellow anymore.

"Who are you?"

The woman looked at Davina incrediously. "Wow, I just dropped down through the ceiling." The woman immediately got off from Davina's bed, walking right past her.

"Well you're not suppose to be here." Davina whipped around to face her. "You're going to get me in trouble. And _you_ -especially going to get yourself in trouble. You are most definitely not suppose to be here, this is a hidden space where no one is ever supposed to be able to find me. Where did you come from? And how a person like you get here?"

The woman held her hand out to Davina's face. "You need to calm down."

Davina snapped."Well, I can't calm down. Because Marcel and the others-"

"Whose Marcel?"

"Can you please tell me your name first, please?"

The other women sighed. "I'm Bonne. You?"

"Davina." Davina's attention shot to the door, as she hears footsteps echo on concrete stairs. "Marcel is the King of the French Quarter and he is on his way now. Go!"

Davina pushed Bonnie aside for her to move. She found out quickly Bonnie vanished as she stumbled against nothing. Davina turned her attention behind her, noticing that the drywall popcorn ceiling that was once piled on her bed has disappeared.

"Davina." She looked up, seeing Marcel in front of her, sending a questioning look."What's up?"

 _Ugh, now he thinks that I'm some clumsy bitch_. Davina immediately striaghtened her posture up. She was posing standstill at an awkward position after her mini-fall and stumble. "I just stood up too quick, so I kinda popped something in my leg." Wow, I just made a beautiful lie on the spot. "I'm good now."

"Yeah...be careful with that..." Marcel trailed off, and eventually went on to his next point. He clasps his hands together and walks towards Davina, beaming. "I have some astounding news I would like to share with you. And you are not going to believe it, but you will definitely will."

"What?"

Marcel hurriedly came up to Davina, invading her space, with his palms at the side of her face. "I found out who took your magic. And I'll make sure you'll get your magic back."

Davina gasps, and pulled away."Really, Marcel-" Marcel nods his head. Davina bursts into tears and embraced Marcel."Thank you, thank you, thank you thank you, and I can't never ever not that you enough for this-"

"You need not to worry anymore, Davina. I know who stole the magic, and I'll plan to capture them. I just want to let you know because I know how devestated you've been-powerless-and I am familiar with the feeling of being powerless. Now, you can definitely hope." Marcel was slowly petting her hair, before breaking off their embrace. "And I am damn sure you will get your magic back before the ending for this week."

Davina's excitement immediately faded. "What do you mean by that Marcel? Did you catch the warlock or witch who took my magic?"

Marcel waved off her concerns. Heading for the door, with his lackeys following him." Davina, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. All you need to know is that you need to instill your complete trust in me and that you will get your powers back."

He turned in Davina's direction once again and flashed a smile. "I'll see you later."

She smiled, barely."See you."

The last of the several guards that followed Marcel in the room slammed the door all the way shut. A noise was made. The sound made its wave throughout the wall on that particular side of the room.

"You know, it's kind of selfish of you to have that magic like that." Davina perked up at ceiling. Bonnie. She had her arms crossed and legs spread out in a stance as if she was standing, though Bonnie is levitating and sticked herself on the ceiling.

Bonnie popped up at Davina's side. "Are you aware, that you're ruining people's lives?"

Davina slowly flared up. How dare she. "Well are you aware that these witches will ruin my life. I mean, end my life, if we're going to be specific. I believe that my actions are justified because asides from Marcel, i have to protect myself as well. "

"Look, Marcel isn't looking into protecting you. He is all about his agenda on being king of the quarter and you're part of his castle. And you're the one who is enabling Marcel." Bonnie pointed out.

"I am not enabling Marcel, I am protecting him. Just as he did the same for me when he rescued me from Harvest." Davina countered. Eyeing Bonnie, she started to circle Davina, questionably.

"You are protecting Marcel, and at the expense of all of the other witches and warlocks within the New Orleans area." Bonnie stated, arms folded."How is that worth it? Why have you been restricting everyone's magic all this time-months even?! Are you aware that New Orleans is a tourist city and these witches and warlocks use their magic for their livelyhoods like their business, personal life, and etcetera?"

Davina dove into a deep thought. She was well aware on the significance of the City of New Orleans and it's unfortunate history with magic. Which begun with slavery, with black slaves passing down tradition to one generation to the next. There are still families bloodlines in present day, who's bloodlines still lives on, and continue to build ties within the community in the French Quarter by being politically involved, creating businesses, and other ventures. Anyone who has the ability to have magic, descends from African-American slaves. It's understandable that affairs, relationships, and business that runs throughout the New Orleans today has been set up on the foundations of slaves of African descent, settlers who controlled the economy, and other migrants who have impacted the city as well.

"Yes, i am well aware." Davina proclaimed." And by protecting Marcel. I am protecting myself, because I am no one's sacrifice."

"Okay if you say so." Bonnie says nonchalantly. Plopping herself on the bed.

"Well, yeah, apparently I have to. And I either have to kill myself or another person to assassinate me to complete the Harvest process. I believe I am justified in practically holding everyone's powers hostage so that I don't die."

"What's the use in you being here when you don't have any magic? You could at least go outside. When was the last time you've been out in this attic?"

 _Forever._

"You know, you are not in the position to ask me questions at this moment since you're the one who fell through my ceiling." Davina snapped. "And it's not selfish for me to have magic, I did not ask to come forward to sacrifice for myself at the Harvest. Also, it seems that there is only one person in the room using magic-and it's not me."

The hot silence burns through the air. Davina stares through Bonnie awaiting for an explanation.

"Well of course I am using magic, way to state the obvious-"

"Then that means you're telling me you're the one who has magic?" Davina pointed out. Eyebrows raised. Davina began to slowly pace around Bonnie, questionably.

"Yes," Bonnie says," and that's because I'm dead. I was here before but I died a few years back and now I'm here."

Ok so now I can see ghost and now i can talk to them. "Ok~ay so you're a ghost slash witch person that only I can see because you made yourself visible to me?"

"Yeah, kind of. But as you can tell by now that me literally dropping in was a total accident."

"Obviously," Davina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms," anyways since you're the only person in the room that wield's magic can you at least do something, please? I've lost my powers and since I've lost my magic all the witches and warlocks have lost theirs as well. Can you at least figure something out with the others-our ancestors, spirits-just anybody please?" Davina attempted to put up a strong front but ended up pleaing.

"Look, I can't exactly do that." Bonnie says, dropping the ball for Davina." But from what I'm aware of I do not see a use of you and everyone else getting powers back since no one is not actually utilizing the power that they have and also the Harvest was not actually completed."

A familiar feeling lumped back in Davina's stomach. Face falling flat. "No. I am not going to do the Harvest. I want to live-'

"I know." Bonnie interrupted. "Though it has to be completed now since you're the one who's been the selfish one moderating everyone's magic when you have no business in doing so-"

"Well I had to because of Marcel-"

"-Marcel is a vampire he is not in your best interest, only his and to be a so-called King of New Orleans. You're just here to moderate people's magic, which eventually takes their powers away. He's using that to his advantage since he has enemies on all fronts between the witches, werewolves, fairies, and other people he broke bridges with because of his ego."

Davina clenched her teeth and thought hard. Briefly she averted her eyes to halt the silent teardrops falling down her face. Bonnie is essientially telling the truth. One hand Davina wonders how Bonnie knows this, though on the other hand she refrained from asking because it's obvious that Bonnie knows a thing or two that goes on around here since she's just air.

"Marcel is the only person who know's-" A blank space has interrupted her. She was talking to nothing. Bonnie disappeared.

* * *

 ** _I am in school. I have writers block from an upcoming paper and a powerpoint presentation. So... in a way this cured my writers block._**


End file.
